Not Alone
by lolliipxps
Summary: Despite The Doctor's best efforts, Jack stayed. But maybe that wasn't a bad thing, maybe he needed the company more than he thought he did. One-shot 11xJack [Takes place after Loneliness]


**|Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any these characters. I am just simply the author of this story|**

For first time in so long, someone else, other than the Doctor was on the TARDIS. Not necessarily because of the Doctor's decision. Jack, the stubborn man that he was, had made the decision and left no room for debate. It wouldn't hurt, right?

The Doctor had forgotten the feeling of what it was like seeing someone react to the interior of the TARDIS. So, seeing Jack's amazement, despite him having been in it before, surprised him. However at the same time he couldn't help but smile.

"Well she is definitely a beauty, isn't she?" Jack said with a warm smile as he took a good look, "Age has definitely worked wonders, Doc. She's is absolutely stunning, maybe even more since the last time I saw her!"

A small chuckle escaped the Doctor's lips, surprising the Time Lord. Mostly because he knew the TARDIS was definitely enjoying the flirting. Yes, it was flirting. In fact, the Doctor had lied before. The TARDIS always had a fondness for Jack, she enjoyed him being on board. Of course, at the time the Doctor had been stubborn, even going as far as to lie about her affections. When in reality, it was him trying to avoid him.

However, he definitely wasn't avoiding him now as the Immortal approached him, and he didn't bother to back away. "The same can be said about you, Doctor, as handsome as ever. I especially love that bowtie.

The Doctor blushed slightly but turned his head to make sure Jack wouldn't see, which he did anyway...

"Hey, don't you dare hide that face from me. You've done that long enough. Now that I'm around things are going to change around here, you got that?" Jack wrapped an arm around the Doctor, "Look, Doctor, you've been alone for a long time. No, you've been hiding, and you're not the only one. I have too. But maybe we could help each other?"

The Doctor sighed. "Jack there is a reason I've been alone, why I haven't exactly gone looking for anyone knew." He shook his head. "Anyway, what were you doing all alone? What about your team?"

It was Jacks turn to go silent as he thought about how he wanted to answer that question. It wasn't something he really wanted to talk about. Maybe he would talk about it at some point but now. Right now he just wanted to focus on the positives. Like the fact that he finally got to see the Doctor again.

"That, uh... Things sort of happened. You could kind of say that we disbanded." Jack chuckled awkwardly before shaking it off. "It's nothing to think too much about. Besides, we got better things to think about."

The immortal was very good at avoiding questions wasn't he? The Doctor was sure there was something he was missing. Something that Jack didn't want to tell him. But it was the other way around too. Perhaps, if Jack was going to keep his promise and stick around, they could get past that barrier. But whatever it was, Jack must've been through a lot too.

"Right, rain check on that conversation then." The Doctor smiled somewhat sadly as he pulled away, making his way to the console and working with the controls. "Well, let's get out of here then, no use sitting around in Cardiff, huh? Unless you have some things you need to retrieve. Since you are too stubborn for your own good."

Jack chuckled slightly at the Doctor's last remark. "Well I may need to grab my coat, if you don't mind waiting for me." He rose an eyebrow. "You won't take off, will ya?"

The urge was tempting, he could very well leave Jack again, probably the best time to do it. Jack was as alone as he was though, and could he get himself to up and leave him? No. That wasn't who the Doctor was. He couldn't do that to Jack, not again.

"You can get your coat, Captain. Promise I won't be going anywhere." The Doctor made the promise knowing that he full well wouldn't break it. Even if he knew he may or may not regret it later. "I swear, cross my hearts."

Jack kissed his cheek and pulled away. "You better be telling me the truth, Doctor. I don't how I would feel if you just up and left me like that." He was somewhat serious but masked it with a joking tone as he waved and hurried out of the TARDIS.

They weren't too far from the hub entrance and while Jack was gone, The Doctor found himself wondering why he even came there. Did the TARDIS choose this place? The TARDIS had a habit of taking him where she felt he needed to be... He shook his head.

"Oh, old girl, you never could stand me alone, could you?" He muttered and sighed. Within a few minutes Jack had returned, wearing his cheeky grin.

"That should be it. So how about it, Doctor? Ready to spend the ready to go?"

The Doctor thought about it for a moment before working with the controls and setting coordinates as the TARDIS took off. "Yeah, lets go."

 **|Finally updating the series! Let me know what you think?|**


End file.
